


JJ was NOT gay

by lyngan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Denial of Sexuality, M/M, Prompt Fill, Some internalised homophobia, almost JJ/yuri, couple of years in the future, inside JJ's head, madness anniversary, masturbation reference, realisation of sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyngan/pseuds/lyngan
Summary: basically, JJ realises he's gay, particularly gay for Yuri Plisetsky.JJ definitely wasn’t gay he resolved himself as he exited the rink and stood to watch the others for a long moment. His eye, as it often was, was drawn to Plisetsky. The way he moved, the elegance in his frame and the way he almost hung in the air with every jump was like poetry in motion. [excerpt]





	JJ was NOT gay

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I’m gonna preface this by telling you all that I didn’t do half as much research as I should have about how exactly skating competitions work with regard to changing rooms and showers. This is in my wonderful imagination land where they’re all on the same rink but its like chill practice time not *Competition Time* and there are showers, IDK…
> 
> Also I started writing this with the prompt tag open and then I had to go do other stuff, then a 2 week hiatus and now I don’t have the prompt anymore.
> 
> Also Yuri Plisetsky is 18 because I want him to be but pretty much nothing else has changed.

 

JJ was not gay! Of course not! He just… slightly fantasised about shoving his dick up the other skaters asses. But to be fair they had pretty damn fine asses. And really, wasn’t it only gay if he wanted things shoved up his ass?

No, JJ couldn’t be gay because then he would be a walking stereotype and he was _not_ going to be that. He’d cultivated an image. Hell what about Isabella?

JJ definitely wasn’t gay he resolved himself as he exited the rink and stood to watch the others for a long moment. His eye, as it often was, was drawn to Plisetsky. The way he moved, the elegance in his frame and the way he almost hung in the air with every jump was like poetry in motion. JJ wanted to win but if losing meant he could watch Plisetsky some more he supposed it wouldn’t be – wait what? JJ was not gay he shouldn’t be thinking these kinds of things about the other skaters! He wanted to win! At all costs. He purposefully looked away from Plisetsky, distracting little punk,how could someone who looked so pretty be suck an absolute dick? Instead JJ looked at Victor and Yuri Katsuki. They’d become quite the couple. It was subtle, not like JJ was with Isabella or like Georgi was with anyone he ever dated, did that guy know how to take things slow? Victor and Katsuki held hands or stood too close, shared secret smiles that JJ wanted. As much as he loved being loud and having public displays of affection he longed for the way that those two could have a whole discussion without so much as a word, their glances at each other could speak volumes even to an outsider. He didn’t think they realised how much they showed off their relationship without kisses and grand declarations, although they’d had a fair few of those, especially at the beginning.

JJ had always shrugged off his desire for a relationship like Nikiforov and Katsuki as wanting those subtle glances, wanting a partner who blushed at almost every word, or made him blush. Isabella never made him blush. JJ sighed as he moved away from the rink towards the changing rooms. He glanced back once more, catching sight of Plisetsky’s last move, his ass stuck out a little too far for the propriety of the judges, his coach was yelling JJ vaguely noticed. He didn’t want to admit that he quite enjoyed looking at Plisetsky’s ass.

JJ took his time in the shower. It was a surprisingly nice one, clean and with frosted glass doors, albeit doors that didn’t lock but they did open inward so nobody could have snooped on him without bashing him with a door first. He wasn’t so sure he liked the sensor to turn it on, sure he would end up with a very wet towel at some point. Either way, the water pressure was nice and, for now, he was all alone.

He found his mind wandering to Yuri Plisetsky again. Over the last few years he had seriously hit puberty and it suited him to an absolute T. His delicate face had only squared a little bit, his shoulders has broadened and he had been hit with a sudden spurt of height that put him taller than JJ. Plisetsky was now one of the tallest skaters, which made his poetry in motion jumps even more astounding. JJ’s mind wandered to wondering whether Plisetsky would have stubble in the morning and what they might look like and feel like under JJ’s lips. He found himself imagining kissing down Plisetsky’s jaw, down his still hairless chest, investigating under the waistband of his underwear. JJ wondered what underwear Plisetsky wore.

JJ shook his head as if it would get rid of the thoughts, the images of a half-naked – completely naked – Yuri Plisetsky in his bed. The phantom feeling of stubble on his lips, of rock hard muscles, of someone tall and broad and strong. JJ knew Plisetsky would be able to lift him. He hadn’t thought something like that would excite him the way it did. He shook his head again, trying in vain to rid himself of these images and feelings. He wasn’t gay. JJ absolutely was not gay!

Finally he exited the showers, not only was he not going to jack off to the idea of another man, he would not do something quite so disgusting as jacking off in a semi-public bathroom. Unfortunately for him he, and his towel, walked straight into Yuri Fucking Plisetsky upon exiting the shower cubicle.

Plisetsky felt JJ’s problem, hardly hidden by his towel which suddenly felt far too thin. He smirked and raised his blonde eyebrow, completely exposed by his hair pulled back in a utilitarian bun. JJ assumed such hair was taught or possibly demanded by Lilia. The smirk, the way his eyes sparkled, the slow deep chuckle that Pli-fucking-setsky let out thrummed through JJ like an electric shock, vibrating down his spine and straight to his groin. “Problem there, _King_?” the mocking tone Plisetsky used on the word ‘King’ made JJ feel things he would never have expected, but discovering kink was even less on the agenda than contemplating gayness for JJ.

To his absolute horror JJ’s breath caught as Plisetsky leaned over him. A few years ago and the younger skater would have screamed and yelled, potentially punching JJ. The expectation of that was much more reassuring than the cocky, disparaging, quieter Plisetsky who had seemingly awakened JJ’s alternate desires, desires he hadn't known he had, hadn't been  willing to contemplate. Plisetsky leaned over JJ, invading his space, making his extremeties tingle. JJ’s breath left him slowly, playing with escaped strands of Plisetsky’s hair. He was close enough that he could examine the squareness of his jaw, looking for stubble. He wanted to lick it but seemed to be frozen, waiting for Plisetsky to make a move.

They stood for a long moment. Plisetsky started to move away and JJ panicked, the feeling would be lost forever if he didn’t do something now. Siezed with the need for action JJ leaned forward, lips pressing harshly to Plisetsky’s.

Another frozen moment. JJ pulled back, stumbling away from Plisetksy and dashing into the changing room, pulling on clothes like his life depended on it.

JJ was maybe a little gay…


End file.
